


No Goodbyes

by cien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, im also an indulgent POS so idk what this is actually, im not sure what to tag tbh, theres a lot of kinky smut in the jaeyong tag so like heres a sort-of emo one, this is my first time writing smut so i hope yall like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cien/pseuds/cien
Summary: Taeyong doesn’t like goodbyes. The word carries a heavy weight with it, an acknowledgement of parting, and a sense of finality that’s almost suffocating. Unfortunately, his time together with Jaehyun must come to an end; having been regretfully short-lived.Just for one last night, Taeyong wants to pretend they don’t have to say goodbye.





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is inspired by Dua Lipa's “No Goodbyes”.
> 
> “For tonight, let's love like there's no goodbyes  
> Just for tonight, pretend that it's all alright  
> Why don't we hold each other, use each other, whisper pretty lies?  
> Just for tonight, let's love like there's no goodbyes”

Taeyong could say with absolute certainty that if he were to be born again, despite everything tearing them apart, he’d live this life all over again. He’d experience another heartbreak just to fall in love with Jaehyun one more time.

 

Neither of them want to speak first and break the silence that looms over them. It wasn’t necessary.  Even with everything left unsaid between them, Taeyong didn’t have to voice out the thoughts in his mind, because it was clear Jaehyun already understood. 

 

Taeyong’s eyes are downcast, staring resolutely at the carpet below his feet, where his toes are curling into the fur. He wasn’t sure if he had the emotional strength to look at the man sitting next to him on the bed, playing with the loose strings of his sweatpants. If Taeyong didn’t know any better, he’d say Jaehyun seemed to be pretty casual about their current situation. Except he did know better, and from the way his fingers kept curling and tugging at the string, he’d say Jaehyun was experiencing the same inner turmoil.

 

“Yong, my parents asked about you,” he whispers.

 

Taeyong’s head snaps up in surprise, not expecting Jaehyun to speak first. He is met with a sad gaze, eyebrows furrowed and a slight downwards curl to the lips he loved so much. When Jaehyun says “you”, Taeyong knows he doesn’t really mean  _ him _ . It was about the lie he told his parents about his girlfriend. That was the “you” he meant, the supposed girlfriend.

 

Without much thought, he extends his hands to cup Jaehyun’s face gently, thumbs reaching out to pull the corners of his mouth upwards.

 

“I like your smile,” Taeyong grins, breaking the tense atmosphere between them.  Jaehyun lets out a chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the seemingly random comment. His face softens again soon after, and Jaehyun pushes Taeyong down onto the bed carefully, almost like he was fragile and precious. He leans closer to Taeyong, a comfortable weight pressing down on him, and their eyes close as their lips meet tenderly.

 

It wasn’t a fiery kiss, nor was it lust-filled, like the ones that often peppered their rather passionate relationship. Instead, it was a rare gentle kiss that tugs at Taeyong’s heartstrings in the most painful way, because it somehow conveyed an avalanche of feelings all at once. It tasted very much like love, and sorrow, with a hint of adoration and familiarity. 

 

Taeyong brings a hand to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck, and pokes his tongue against his lips. Jaehyun allows him to deepen the kiss, humming slightly as they relax against each other. Finally, they break off from each other, panting just slightly from the lack of air. Jaehyun rests his forehead on Taeyong’s, staring affectionately into his eyes as they catch their breath.

 

_ I missed this. I missed you. _

 

Taeyong wants to say it out loud, but he bites his lip before it slips out. It’s not good to say things that reveal exactly how much he’s attached to Jaehyun, or how he’s not ready to let him go yet. It’d just make it harder for the both of them to turn away without looking back. Instead, Taeyong lets his eyes travel down to the slope of Jaehyun’s neck and to trace the curve of his collarbones that peeks out past the collar of the shirt he’s wearing. His hands reach up and tug accusingly at the said piece of clothing.

 

“Take it off.” He pouts cutely, and who is Jaehyun to refuse? 

 

He leans back to pull the shirt over his head, and Taeyong takes the moment to appreciate how his muscles flex in the simple motion. With Taeyong staring at him wide-eyed, Jaehyun just smiles knowingly before pulling his hands to rest on his abdomen. Taeyong accepts this permission readily and lets his fingers roam freely on Jaehyun’s torso, tracing the defined lines and feeling the hard muscle underneath the skin. But it’s not enough for him. It’s not far-fetched to say Taeyong’s ready to rip off Jaehyun’s sweatpants too and start worshipping his body.

 

Taeyong sits up and flips them over so that Jaehyun’s the one lying comfortably against the pillows. He tilts his head slightly, his eyes following Taeyong expectantly, and Taeyong doesn’t want to be one to disappoint. His fingers trail downwards past the contours of his body and slip into the waistband of Jaehyun’s pants, pulling everything off teasingly. Jaehyun’s dick emerges from the confines of his briefs, half-hard, and his right hand curls around it. Taeyong’s breathing gets a little louder in anticipation as he strokes the member, before he leans closer to lick slowly from the base to the head. He hears Jaehyun sigh appreciatively, stroking Taeyong’s hair lovingly as he starts sucking lightly on the tip. Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun leaning against the pillows, eyes half-closed in enjoyment. Taeyong takes this opportunity to push his head down further, taking more of Jaehyun’s dick into his mouth. It hits the back of his throat, and Taeyong gags a little bit at the feeling, mouth squeezing around his cock.

 

“Yong?” Jaehyun’s eyes shoot open, worriedly glancing down. The hand stroking his hair has stopped, and Jaehyun gently tries to push him back. Taeyong makes a noise of refusal and bats the hand away. He doesn’t care about gagging as long as he can make Jaehyun feel good.

 

He relaxes his throat as much as he can and sinks further to let it go deeper into his mouth. Taeyong’s nose finally brushes against Jaehyun’s skin and he can’t possibly go any further, trying his best not to choke. Instead, he tries to take a deep inhale, his hands curling around Jaehyun’s thighs, caressing up-and-down on the skin. Jaehyun can feel Taeyong’s throat clenching around him tensely, but whatever words he wants to say are interrupted as Taeyong begins bobbing his head up and down, and are replaced by a soft moan as Jaehyun throws his head back into the pillows. Taeyong brings his tongue to press against the underside of Jaehyun’s cock as he sucks on it, exactly the way he knows he likes it. Jaehyun reacts appropriately, his hand grabbing a fistful of Taeyong’s hair and hips bucking up with a groan.

 

“Stop,” Jaehyun growls out. The hand on his hair insistently tugs him back this time, forcing Taeyong to let his now-hard cock slip out of his mouth with a whine of protest, saliva dripping down his chin. They’ve barely started but Taeyong already looks wrecked, hair mussed up by Jaehyun’s grip, lips turning red and swollen.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Taeyong strips down as fast as he can, throwing his shirt and then his shorts off the side of the bed. Jaehyun follows along, pulling his legs out of his sweatpants and discarding them just as carelessly.

 

Jaehyun leans to the side to pull on the drawer of the bedside table, revealing a bottle of lube, which he hands to Taeyong. He reaches back to dig for a box of condoms, but Taeyong pulls on his arm and shakes his head with wide, begging eyes. 

 

“No, not today please…”

 

Jaehyun nods and relents, closing the drawer, and Taeyong pops open the lube bottle to pour a generous amount onto Jaehyun’s fingers.

 

“Lie down.” He orders, and Taeyong is glad to obey. Jaehyun settles in between his legs, pushing them further apart with his clean hand. Taeyong sucks in a deep breath as Jaehyun circles his index finger around his puckered hole, before pushing his finger in. His breathing gets more intense as Jaehyun curls his finger inside him, adding a second finger easily to scissor him. The fingers brush against his prostate and Taeyong’s legs tremble, whimpering at the sensation. His hands find their way back onto Jaehyun’s shoulders and squeeze lightly, indicating that he was ready for more.

 

Jaehyun complies and slides the third finger, smirking as he sees a drop of precum threatening to leak out from Taeyong’s tip.

 

“Hyunnie, more… I’m ready.” Taeyong’s bottom lip quivers as he whispers, sounding out of breath. Jaehyun doesn’t want to tease any more than he has to, and withdraws his fingers, making a slight squelching sound as they slip out.

 

He holds out his hand again and Taeyong readily pours more lube into it. Jaehyun strokes his dick with the hand, making sure to coat himself evenly before he looks up to meet Taeyong’s anticipating gaze. Taeyong smiles shyly at him, turning to pull a pillow over to hug and cover half his face, leaving only his eyes to peer over at Jaehyun, who wipes his lubed hand on the covers and grips Taeyong’s thighs. He suddenly yanks Taeyong downwards, who gasps, and aligns himself properly, pushing carefully into Taeyong. He moans at the intrusion, but Jaehyun pushes his thighs back into his chest and pushes the pillow away so he could capture his lips and muffle the sound.

 

He pushes deeper as he presses more into the kiss, with Taeyong gasping into it. Taeyong’s hands rub on Jaehyun’s shoulders in an expression of pleasure until Jaehyun bottoms out. It’s tight, but Taeyong likes the stretch, so he only pauses for a moment before bucking his hips and tapping Jaehyun’s shoulders again.

 

“Move,” he mumbles, with another pout, and Jaehyun starts thrusting steadily. Taeyong rolls his hips in tandem, enjoying the feeling of Jaehyun’s dick sliding bare against his walls. His hands pull Jaehyun down, letting him nuzzle his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, pressing soft kisses against the pale skin as he continues to pull out and pound back into Taeyong’s warmth.

 

“Jaehyun, wait.” He hears Taeyong blurt out, and he stops, turning his head to pay attention to him. 

 

Taeyong’s not looking him though, eyes darting to look nervously around the room. He takes a moment to exhale before meeting his questioning stare.

 

“Can I ride you?” He asks, timidly. Jaehyun’s pleasantly surprised, because normally Taeyong prefers to let Jaehyun take control, and Jaehyun’s more than happy to pleasure Taeyong however he can.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Jaehyun pulls out to let Taeyong sit up and shuffle over so that Jaehyun could take his place. 

 

He settles down and watches as Taeyong straddles him, a cutely determined look plastered on his face. His tongue pokes out of his lips as he takes Jaehyun’s dick in his hands, stroking in briefly before lining it up with his hole and sinking down on it with erotic moan that made Jaehyun’s cock twitch.

 

Taeyong whimpers as he starts bouncing up and down, stretching his arms out in a hug, and Jaehyun pulls him close. Jaehyun’s dick manages to push even more into him at this new angle, pressing persistently at his sweet spot. Taeyong loves both Jaehyun, and this, so much that it overwhelms him. He feels the tell-tale prickle in his eyes that indicate the arrival of tears, and they spill out of his eyes and drip out onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. He knows Jaehyun felt them, but he doesn’t mention it, opting to thrust up and coax a moan from Taeyong. A sob wracks through his body and he pulls his legs closer, curling more into Jaehyun, who holds him tightly, petting his back comfortingly. Jaehyun doesn’t cry, but he rests his face on Taeyong’s neck and exhales shakily.

 

Just like this, they don’t need to say anything. Taeyong latches his mouth onto Jaehyun’s neck and sucks harshly, still crying quietly as he marks him. 

 

_ Mine,  _ he wants to say. But he can no longer say that, so he just leaves a trail of blossoming purple bruises down Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder as he continues riding him slowly. They’ll fade away eventually, but it hurts to think about for now. 

 

His own cock has been woefully ignored, painfully leaking precum onto Jaehyun’s abdomen, but he doesn’t want to touch it, he only wants to come just from Jaehyun’s dick.

 

“I love you.” Jaehyun whispers into his ear, caressing his back gently, as always. Maybe it was a wrong choice of words, because Taeyong breaks down finally and whines loudly as fresh new tears roll down his cheeks. His knuckles turn white from holding on to Jaehyun’s shoulders too tightly.

 

“I l-lo-love you t-too.” Taeyong can barely get the words out because he’s crying so hard, the sobs making it hard to breathe and speak at the same time. Jaehyun moves on hand up to press against an erogenous spot on the side of Taeyong’s neck, which makes Taeyong’s dick twitch at the same time that Jaehyun thrusts up into his prostate. He doesn’t know why, but being this emotional has heightened his sensitivity, and every movement feels too gratifying, threatening to push him over the edge.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum soon.” Taeyong grits his teeth as he feels the pressure blooming in his lower regions. Jaehyun’s thrusting turns erratic, and he knows he’s getting close too.

 

“Cum for me babe.” 

Taeyong cums with a blissful shudder through his whole body, crying as bites down on Jaehyun’s neck and he spurts out all over his chest, his hole clenching tightly around Jaehyun’s dick. He hears Jaehyun grunt at the feeling of Taeyong’s around his cock, and thrusts upwards a few more times before spilling his load inside with a lewd moan escaping his lips. Taeyong feels the warm semen leak out as Jaehyun continues rocking his hips to prolong his high, before he finally stills and his muscles relax.

 

The sound of heavy panting fills the room, and Taeyong’s still sniffling into Jaehyun’s shoulder, unwilling to move yet, so they stay like that for a while.

 

Finally, Jaehyun taps Taeyong to get off.

 

“I need to clean you up.” He explains apologetically as Taeyong gives him a teary-eyed sulk. So reluctantly, he gets up, letting Jaehyun slide out of him, feeling the cum trickle down his thighs. Jaehyun quickly disappears into the bathroom and returns with a damp towel, rubbing it gently against Taeyong to wipe away the lube and semen.

 

He throws it off the bed to join their clothes when he’s done, sinking down into Taeyong’s embrace, cuddling together. Jaehyun turns to look him in the eye, and brings a hand to wipe at Taeyong’s tear-stained face. Taeyong gives him a little smile to say thanks, and Jaehyun returns it. Taeyong traces his face lightly with a finger, trying to capture the moment in his mind forever and poking at the dimples that he loves so much, before the temptation of sleep claims him.

  
  
  
  


When Taeyong’s eyes open in the morning, he’s greeted by a stream of light from an open window, and an empty section next to him on the bed. A hand reaches out to grip the cold sheets, that still have an indent where Jaehyun had slept. He holds his breath, but the apartment is quiet. Jaehyun’s already long gone.

  
  
  
  


Truth be told, Taeyong doesn’t like goodbyes. The word carries a heavy weight with it, an acknowledgement of parting, and a sense of finality that’s almost suffocating.

 

Although his heart clenches painfully in his chest, he’s grateful Jaehyun didn’t say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic for like 5 years and it's my first time writing smut but this one just poured out of me in one sitting so here you go. I hope this was a good enough contribution to the jaeyong tag because I love this ship so much haha. If you find any mistakes do let me know! Thanks so much for reading!! ^^


End file.
